Drinking Night
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: The Allies go out drinking and Ivan and Yao make a bet. T for RoChu. Human names used.


**Another Hetalia oneshot, just a short little story that came to me when I was out walking this evening. I was listening to Russia's Marukaite Chikyuu and I thought to myself "The first alcohol I wana try when I turn 21 is vodka," and this is what resulted, hope you all like it!**

**Human names used and RoChu! (Oh and sorry, I tried to put in as man aru's and da's as possible, but some may be not used correctly as I am still relatively new to Hetalia)**

**And I don't own Hetalia…..**

Drinking Night

It had been a long long day.

After hours upon hours of useless debate and pointless arguing stuck in what had to be the most boring meeting ever, the five allied nations were at their breaking point.

Yao Wang had such a headache all he wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower and two or three pain pills and go to bed….but no, Alfred Jones would make sure that wopuldn't happen.

The loud and obnoxious American had so rudely announced…no, more like commanded, that the five of them to go out drinking after the meeting had ended, in order to, oh…..how had he put it?

Relax them and relieve their stress.

The younger nation even graciously offered to treat the other four to as much alcohol as they wanted, and that was all it took for Francis Bonnefoy to agree to accompany Alfred.

Ivan Braginski agreed to go once the American assured him there would be vodka, and Arthur Kirkland also agreed to go only after Francis and Alfred had begged him to come, saying it would be no fun without him.

Then, the four nations turned on Yao (Except not Arthur) with puppy dog eyes, they knew he could not resist the cuteness.

Yao tried his best not to give into it, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, plopping himself down in the nearest chair and refusing to move until the four of them left without him, that was, until he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest and hoist him up off his seat.

"C'mon Yao, please please please, pretty please, with as many cherries as you want on top." Ivan whispered in his ear. Yao's eyes snapped open and his face went as red as said cherries.

"Or would you prefer me?" Ivan whispered again, quieter than before.

Yao tried his best not to whisper yes.

It was common knowledge amongst the allies how hard the Russian was crushing on the Chinese man, and it was also common knowledge that Yao liked him back but was too shy and prideful to admit his feelings aloud, so small displays like this were not uncommon when the five were gathered together.

Actually, there was a small ongoing bet amongst the other three western nations as to when Yao would openly confess himself to the Russian, and right now, Francis was winning.

"What did I tell you guys." The Frenchman said smiling, turning to a scowling Alfred and Arthur. "I'm gonna win." He said in a quiet singsong voice.

Ivan smiled as Yao tripped and stumbled over his words in a show of embarassment, before helping him to his feet and releasing him from his grasp, the Chinese man kinda wished he hadn't.

"Well Yao? You coming with?" Alfred asked. Yao glanced over at Ivan, who just smiled like he always would, before slowly nodding yes.

"Okay then, can we get going already?" Arthur said in an irritated voice as Alfred turned to him. "Yes yes, lets get going everyone!" the American said happily, interlocking his arms with Arthur's and Francis's.

Francis smiled big and leaned into the American, beofre being kicked violently by a lightly blushing Englishman.

Ivan grinned at the antics of the westerners and offered his arm to Yao, who took it all to willingly. "Shall we, da?" the Russian asked, Yao nodded lightly as the two followed the three westerners out the door.

Sevral hours and many drinks later, Yao sat at a low table all alone, a half empty beer bottle in his hand.

He watched as an incredibly drunk Arthur shouted at an equally drunk Alfred, something about a revolutionary war and becoming a man, but a lot of it was hardly distinguishable and it wasn't like the Chinese man cared very much.

Alfred was roaring with laughter as the Englishman tried to make himself heard over the American.

Francis was sitting behind Alfred with an extraordinarily goofy grin on his face as he playfully pulled and yanked the American's hair, who did not seem to take any notice of the Frenchman's actions.

Yao could easily tell that Francis was also drunk as he released the strand of hair he was playing with to take a swig of wine from the open bottle on the counter.

Yes, they were all very drunk, Yao would be able to tell without even looking, the mere stink of alcohol wafted off the three of them in waves.

Then he glanced over at Ivan, who sat not far away from him at a separate table.

He was smiling again as he watched Alfred shriek in laughter. Yao suspected that whatever he was laughing about was not funny at all and he glared at the American before the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground made him look around. Ivan had risen from his chair with his vodka bottle in hand, as he walked towards where the Chinese man sat.

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd come join you, da?" He said happily as he took the chair next to Yao's.

Yao blushed as he felt the Russian press the side of his body lazily against the older nation's arm.

"Sorry, I'm feeling cold and your warm, so I hope you don't mind if I steal some of your body heat from you, da?" he sighed, taking a sip of vodka.

"You can steal all of my body heat if you want to, aru" Yao whispered so Ivan wouldn't hear, but he did anyway.

"What was that?" the Russian asked, turning to look at the Chinese man with amused interest, a playful grin spread across his face. "I said, why not go and steal one of them if you want to warm up, aru" Yao replied quickly, gesturing to the westerners.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to break up their fun…and anyway, I was hoping we could just chat for awhile, I noticed you had a headache earlier, how is that going?" Ivan asked, turining back just in time to watch Arthur kick Francis again, who wailed in pain.

"How did you know I had a headache, aru?" Yao asked surprised.

"I've noticed that when you get headaches, your eyebrows scrunch up when a loud noise is heard, like just a second ago, when Francis screamed, da?" The Russian said quite plainly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yao stared at him in amazement.

"Yeah, Its all better now aru." The Chinese man murmured, taking a sip of his beer.

Ivan looked over at him again and shook his head.

"Is that all you've been drinking? One beer?" he asked, Yao nodded casually.

"I don't drink that much, and I certainly don't want to end up like those three, aru." he pointed towards the westerners, just as Alfred passed out, his head falling to the counter with a dull thump.

"See what I mean, aru?" Yao asked, taking another small sip. Ivan smiled once again and nodded. "Yeah…but those guys just can't hold their alcohol, da?" the Russian said nonchantly. Yao raised an eyebrow. "Well your one to talk, your not even drunk aru." Ivan shook his head.

"No no, I am quite drunk, I'm just able to keep my composure is all, I don't lose my mind like those three most obviosuly do, da?" the Russian said plainly. Yao scoffed, "That vodka must not be as strong as thought it was aru."

At this, Ivan totally turned his body to stare directly at the older nation.

"I can assure you its quite strong stuff, certainly stronger than that weak stuff your drinking right now, da?" Ivan said, his tone getting serious.

Yao stared back at him, his eyes soon becoming lost in his deep purple eyes.

At one point, he thought he felt himself lean forward a bit before Ivan broke the silence. "How about a bet, da?" He said grinning mischeviously.

Yao continued to stare, attempting to see through to the younger nation's mind, to see exactly what he had in mind, and he could honestly say, he had no idea what the other man was thinking.

"Alright then, a bet, state your terms aru" the Chinese man replied, dreading what might come next.

The Russian grinned even larger, "I bet, that the sheer amount of vodka saturated in my mouth would be all that is needed to get you drunk, da?" He said cockily, crossing his arms.

"If I'm right, I want you to confess to me and the others that you really are in love with me, cause we all know its true and I'm dying to hear you say it as well, and if I'm wrong, which I won't be, you can go on with this all to obvious silent crushing until you want to confess on your own, da?" the Russian finished, leaning forward and pressing his head against Yao's forehead.

"Alright…..and how do you suggest we test this theroy aru." He asked, already knowing the answer.

He could already feel the heat creep up his neck and spread across his face, his breathing quickened and his heart beat faster.

"Simple, all you have to do is kiss me." He replied quietly, his head coming in closer.

"Here? Now? In front of everyone?" Yao muttered as Ivan took his hands in his.

"Of course, they'll know eventually, and I doubt even some of them would care or notice anyway, da?" the Russian murmured, his face now mere centimeters away from Yao's.

"Become one with me." Ivan whispered, his tone deep and lustful.

Yao couldn't take it anymore. Taking the initiative, he bent forward the last few centimeters and slowly pressed his heated lips against the cool ones before him, his heart beating so wildly out of control now he was surprised he didn't faint.

Ivan gracefully parted his lips after a few seconds to give the Chinese man free reign. Yao let his instincts take over and pushed his tongue inward, tasting the vodka on the Russian's lips.

He knew by now that Ivan wasn't going to put up a fight, so he pushed in even furthur, pressing his tongue against his lovers, attempting to suck as much of the sweet vodka as he could, their bet was to see if this could get him drunk after all.

Ivan carelessly lifted Yao out of his chair and settled him in his lap, hugging his body tight against his own. He lightly bit down on the older mans tongue, drawing a soft short moan from deep inside his throat, which pleased Ivan to no end. He did it again, getting the same delicious moan that he now found himself craving.

Yao now bypassed the Russian's tongue and started exploring the rest of the hot, wet cavern, licking and tasting and drinking in as much of the heated alcohol as he could gather, and after awhile, he started feeling woozy.

Loud hoots and hollars and whistles could now be heard as two of the three westerners had finally realized their companions activities.

Francis was woof whistling and cheering the Chinese man on and Arthur was busy trying to bring the American to his senses so he could witness this momentous occasion.

Yao could hardly care anymore and leaned forward into the Russian's embrace, allowing the younger nation to take the control he so desired at this point. Yao brought his arms up, and carefully entangled his fingers in the Russian's soft and silvery hair. Ivan hummed in delight as his the older man lightly tugged at his curls and in response he tenderly pushed his own tongue past the Chinese man's lips, tasting the vodka that was present there.

The eventual need for air forced them apart.

Yao took in gulp after gulp of air, breathing very deeply.

He slid down Ivan's frame, keeping his arms wrapped around his midsection and resting his head on his chest. Ivan took deep breaths of his own, incredibly pleased with the way things had turned out. It was everything that he could of ever wanted from a first kiss from the man of his dreams.

He rested one hand on the older man's head, holding his head against his body, and the other he had draped around his shoulder, as if to protect him from harm.

"I….I love you Ivan." Yao whispered, his breathing still ragged.

The Russian glanced down, surprised.

"But, your not drunk, da?" he questioned, the Chinese man shook his head. "No…..I'm not….at least not that bad…..but can't I say it if I want to aru?" Yao said blushing.

Ivan smiled, "Yes, you can, you can say it as many times as you want to Yao…because I love you too." He murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Good…..because I do love you, so much it hurts aru." Yao whispered, pressing his face against Ivan's shoulder, a single tear leaking from his eye.

A loud whistle made both of them turn, to see Alfred awake and on his feet, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah! You guys did it! Congrats!" he shouted, jumping up and down like only Alfred would do.

Francis too was smiling. Honestly, if the two of them hadn't confessed soon, he would of had to intervene and all of Francis's methods would usually end in sex, so he was glad he didn't have to push them to that extreme.

Arthur was grinning and nodding and kept saying "I told you so, I told you so" as he tapped on the American's and Frenchman's shoulders, telling them to "Pay up." Yao flushed red and jumped up out of Ivan's grasp, and pointed a finger accusingly at the three.

"YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON US ARU?" He shouted in embarassment.

The three of them turned to look at the Chinese man and nodded, which only made Yao redder, and he was about to shout again before Ivan came up behind him and casually placed a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, its fine, don't be so uptight Yao, they were just having a little fun, da?" He said happily.

He swept Yao of his feet effortlessly, and cradling him in his arms, he kissed him again.

"Okay…..if you say so aru." Yao muttered as Ivan set him down. He gracefully smoothed out the creases and wrinkles on his top and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down over his shoulders.

They all stared at him fo a few seconds before Ivan spoke up.

"You look damn sexy with your hair down like that, da?" Yao turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you Ivan, I'm glad you like it aru." "You two are already such a nice couple, don't you guys agree?" Francis asked, turning to Arthur and Alfred who crossed their arms and nodded.

Yao decided it would be fun to mess with them a bit.

Walking up to Alfred, he slung one arm around his shoulder, and then he reached out and grabbed Arthur's sleeve, and pulled him in closer, slinging his other arm around his shoulder.

"Now that we've done our part, I think we all know whose turn it is now aru" he said, grinning from ear to ear as the two westerners blushed deep shades of magenta. Ivan laughed and clapped in agreement, as did Francis.

"JUST SHUT UP YAO!"

Despite how badly this day may of started out, it had turned into one of the best days of Yao's life so far in the past 1000 years. Not only had he gotten his guy, but he was gonna have the most fun teasing Arthur and Alfred for the rest of eternity, with Francis's help no doubt!

**And that's the end…..not my best as it kinda just came to me and I had to get it out of my system, but depsite that, I hope you all liked it!**

**I'm still amateurish when it comes to Hetalia fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed!**

**(Added 9/9/10) OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! I really didn't think this story was that good, as I said before it just kinda came to me, so I really wasn't expecting so many favorites and 4 reviews, I was really only expecting 1 or 2, so thank you all so much for your kind words! Any new readers that may read this, I hope you are kind enough to review or just favorite (Or possibly even subscribe :D!), as there are many more Hetalia fics to come!**

**In the words of Gin Ichimaru…**

"**Bye, bye"**

***waves***


End file.
